


A Good Perspective

by Pathologicalliar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also not beta read whoops, Alya being The Best, Building trust, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I love the idea of Alya finding out before anyone else, Identity Reveal, Not season 2 complient sorry, Probably mostly marichat, planned reveal, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologicalliar/pseuds/Pathologicalliar
Summary: After a years worth of visits to his princess as Chat Noir, Adrien realizes his feelings for Marinette- but needs help dealing with his feelings for Ladybug first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome! This is my first fic ever and I hope you really like it. Updates will be depending on my schedule and general interest, and I’d really appreciate any feedback you can offer!

“I need to talk to you,” Adrien said, pulling Alya into a secluded corner. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to find Nino?” She asked, her voice full of concern. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking somewhat apprehensive, “No, I need to tell you a secret. Well two secrets actually and I need you to promise not to tell anyone okay?”

“This seems serious are you sure-“

“Alya!” He raised his voice, obviously frustrated, “No, No I’m sorry, you’re just the only person I think who can handle this and is smart and caring enough to help me. I need your word.” His eyes focused on her, obviously completely serious in his intent. 

She looked at her friend, a worried scowl tracing along her eyebrows. “Okay, shoot.”

“I like Marinette. Like,” he grumbled under his breath, “like, like-like, like, romantically like, girlfriend like, dates like, I really want to kiss her like and I don’t know what to do like.” He stumbled over his words, gesturing wildly with his hands in a very non-characteristic manner. 

“Oh my god Adrien you’re BLUSHING!” Alya squealed, grinning ear to ear. 

“I know, I know we’re all super excited-but this is the important part okay? I like someone else too. And I feel like shit about it because it makes me feel like such a playboy and you know that’s not who I am, but it’s not fair to ask her out if my whole heart isn’t in it and I like her too much to hurt her like that and-” he continued to ramble until she cut him off. 

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who is this mystery girl- or well maybe they’re not a girl you know I don’t judge- that you like?”

“Ladybug.” Adrien admitted slowly, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

A quick burst of laughter escaped her before she saw genuine hurt on his face. “Oh, oh no sweetie, celebrity crushes don’t count! You have to know someone for it to count.” She patted his shoulder maternally as his scowl deepened. 

“That’s the problem Alya, I do know her.” 

“Wait, what?” She asked, confusion written in both her expression and body language. 

“This is the second secret, and I need you to double promise not to tell anyone- especially Marinette.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay just, explain to me how you know Ladybug because my Ladyblog senses are on high alert right now Agreste. If it’s something to do with your dad I hate you for being rich, not really you’re my friend, but why didn’t you tell me earlier-“

Adrien glared at her, non verbally asking “are you done?”

“I should let you talk, sorry. Go.”

He took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“Plagg, claws out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya almost has a panic attack, they talk things out.

Alya let herself be shocked for about two seconds before slapping him.

Adrien looked at her, confusion and hurt flashing in his now catlike eyes. “Why?” He asked, rubbing his cheek.

She shook her head and scream-whispered “I don’t know! How was I supposed to react to that!?” She pushed him hard against the wall, starting to pace.

“If I knew you were going to beat me up I wouldn’t have told you!” 

“Sorry! I just- How are you him? You’re Adrien Agreste! A model! A pretty poster boy! Not a superhero!”

“Okay, that hurt more than the slap.”

“Sorry!” She held her head in her hands and stopped pacing, “Just- give me a minute.”

He waited as she took a few deep breaths, steadying herself. 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier? Me, Marinette, Nino? We’ve been here for you since day one.” She looked him straight in the eye, obviously upset.

“I was advised against it. I wanted to tell Nino the second it happened, and you and Marinette within weeks. It’s been… hard. Keeping it to myself is the biggest secret I’ve ever had to deal with. Before becoming Chat it was just not showing people the Agreste fall line.”

“Wait, does Ladybug not know?” 

“No, she’s the reason I haven’t told anyone actually. After all it’s probably been for the best you know? Because we barely beat Lady Wifi as it was, I don’t think Hawkmoth finding out my secret identity would’ve suddenly caused him to reconsider.” 

Alya pondered this, running her hand through her hair as she tried to process. 

“Well,” She concluded, “I’m flattered to be the first person you tell. And you can trust me, I promise.” Adrien let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

“But, I need to know how I’m supposed to help you with this whole Marinette situation when she can’t even talk to you.”

“She can’t talk to Adrien, but she talks to Chat all the time.” He gestured to himself, still transformed.

“Wait when does she talk to Chat? She’s never told me that!” Alya asked, working herself up again.

“I visit her bedroom at night sometimes, after my patrol with Ladybug.” He smiled, remembering his visits fondly, “She makes the best cookies.”

“You go to her bedroom at night, alone? I swear to god if you took advantage of her I’ll shove this bell right up your-” She was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching. Adrien quickly let his transformation drop.

“Alya?” Marinette called out, turning into the corner where they were hiding. “Oh, hello! Hi, I mean hey, Adrien what’s? What’s up! Uh, bro...” Marinette’s face turned bright red as she stuttered at him. Alya rolled her eyes and was thankful her best friend was too embarrassed to notice that Adrien, too, was blushing.

“Did you find her Nette?” Nino turned into the corner too, “Oh Adrien! We were looking for you both, didn’t think you’d be together though. So,” he smiled between Alya and Adrien kindly.

“Whatcha talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks again for reading! I've decided I'm probably going to keep these chapters around 500ish words long so super short but I'll try to update them whenever I can. Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! <3 <3 <3


End file.
